Romanticide
by Hikary.Puri
Summary: Mágoas, aparências, sorrisos falsos e amores tudo faz parte da vida não? Principalmente da de uma Bailarina.


Romanticide

Os orbes azuis acompanhando o ritmo do vento. Observando a destruição das rosas naquele frio rigoroso. Sorrindo pelo simples fato da chuva molhar-lhe o corpo. Aconchegando-se demais dentro de sua própria verdade, em seu próprio romance, onde seu amor não definhava sozinho. Onde um conto de fadas não eram somente contos ardilosos, e onde os olhos ainda seriam apaixonados.

Mas esta era somente mais uma de suas ilusões... Se afogando em um conto onde as belas colinas verdes eram o cenário de um amor verdadeiro. Mas isto era 'romantismo' demais para o mundo, sua própria fantasia, suas próprias belezas ela podia ver a besta de todas as belezas, e a beleza de todas as bestas, não que fosse ingênua e pura, era somente louca.

A coloração da terra em seu vestido não lhe desagradava, a morte das rosas lhe parecia um espetáculo esplendoroso demais para notar as pequenas futilidades.

Escondia-se dentro de sua própria alma, fugindo de seus temores, fugindo da verdade.

Acreditava deveras naquele castelo, acreditava naquele beijo apaixonado, que realmente ele era deveras dela.

As rosas cedendo a morte leviana, deixando-se ser levada sem lutar, sua beleza desfalecendo parecia não importar as mesmas, nem ao menos a menina que assistia a cena. O sangue dela própria escorrendo por entre os espinhos, mas isso não a fazia parar de segurar aquele ramo, nem os cortes na tão fina pele alva, a dor não lhe alcançava.

Desfalecia junto as rosas sem perceber, sua beleza inegável, repudiada pela dona, que não a via como dádiva, e sim um fardo. Morria internamente, desesperadamente tentando se agarrar àquelas fantasias irreais, mas sabia, estava morrendo sabia por quê. Não conseguia suportar tanta hipocrisia, mesmo que si mesma tivesse tal caráter hipócrita também, não queria lutar, queria estar com as rosas, desfalecendo por culpa de um frio cortante não pelo seu próprio pesadelo.

O mais irônico do fato era somente que todos gostariam de ser como tal bela, uma púbere linda, educada, delicada, e uma eximia dançarina de ballet, mas tua vida, não era tal perfeição, somente um teatro ensaiado, havia muito mais além das aparências.

Levantou-se deixando as rosas já murchas no chão de terra molhada, caminhando lentamente em direção a pequena casa, ainda ignorando as roupas pesadas em contato com o corpo.

A modesta casa somente da bela, seu corpo frágil estendido sobre o pequeno tálamo, nada luxuoso.

A mulher cerrou os olhos, a manhã seguinte seria mais um daqueles seus dias, onde a princesa se movimentaria com toda perfeição e precisão sobre o pequeno palco, sob os olhos atentos e raramente entediados do pequeno público da platéia. Repassava mentalmente tais movimentos, que para si mais pareciam uma dança infernal e tão delicadamente hipnotizande que tal detalhe passava despercebido. Porém, sabia a púbere que nunca nada de tua pessoa passaria desapercebido, restava somente agir como se fosse realmente tal jovem doce e delicada.

Teus pensamentos lamuriando-se no nada a fizeram adormecer, no mesmo estado em que teu corpo se encontrava, molhado e frágil.

O sono leve, tão pragmático condizente, perante tal figura delicada como uma rosa, de caráter dissimuladamente frio, como uma imponente rosa negra.

**oOo**

A melodia instrumental ensaiada do piano, ecoando pelo saguão, a luz rala, iluminando agradavelmente o palco, os orbes atentos acompanhando os movimentos suaves e ritmados do corpo feminino, as passagens as vezes rápidas, mas igualmente belas quanto as mais lentas. A beleza da jovem dançarina por vezes chamava mais atenção do que a própria dança em si, o destaque evidente em sua pessoa durante o espetáculo, uma peça maravilhosa, suavizada pela companhia do ballet.

Mermainds and angels. Na dança, a púbere, era a mais angelical dos céus, mas traindo tua posição, quando adquires amor por um reles humano, justo este pelo qual a princesa dos mares também almeja para ti. Um romance trágico, em teu fim a sereia, ardilosamente, faz uma aposta com a púbere, quem ele dissesse que amava seria a tua escolhida, e a outra o esqueceria. Ludibria o humano, tolo, fazendo-o acreditar que era ela a quem ele desejava.

A voz melodiosa e encantadora ao ouvido de qualquer humano, de tão hipnotizante combinada com a beleza peculiar da sereia. Um mero momento inconsciente fora o suficiente para que ele, tal como de carne fraca, proferisse as três temidas palavras. Como combinado a púbere angelical volta aos céus, tal como uma tenyou (1). Teu príncipe, em um acesso de lucidez, se suicida, não agüentando a dor de não ter sua amada, e a sereia, seriamente deprimida retorna as profundezas das águas do oceano.

Ao término do espetáculo, as protagonistas retornam ao camarim, para retirar os apetrechos e poderem retornar as tuas devidas moradias.

- Te saístes muito bem, srta. Kikyou - Comentou a púbere para com a outra moça

- Tenho conhecimento disso, do mesmo jeito que sabes que dançaras como ninguém - Suspirou Kikyou voltando-se para a amiga - Foras perfeita novamente, e com tua face angelical combinastes com o personagem - Sorriu, um sorriso frio, ainda calculista - Mas não te acostumes e cuida-tes, eu ainda hei de te roubar os papéis principais. - O tom um tanto mais divertido do que primeiramente, ainda que tal frase não fosse apenas uma mera brincadeira, como bem sabia a outra púbere.

- Então hei de me cuidar. - Comentou Kagome lívida de expressões enquanto retirava o resto da seda da saia de teu personagem, recolheu o vestido negro, já com o espartilho em teu corpo, vestindo-se apropriadamente para seguir para tua casa ao anoitecer. Um traje simples, porém muito belo, um vestido negro, longo como todos desta época, uma parte superior justa em malha, e a partir de tua cintura para baixo em veludo, mangas alongadas e ainda justas, quase até o pulso, o cabelo, por si também já negro, ainda preso n'um coque bem feito. - Até, srta. Kikyou!

**oOo**

Se encontrava ali novamente, seu fascínio inigualável por tal raridade... Rosas, poderia passar tua eternidade a contemplar a imponência de tais flores.

O cabelo e o vestido igualmente negros concordantes com a escuridão do empíreo noturno, rosas carmim, por todas as partes daquele imenso jardim só verias rosas, tanto carmim quanto negras.

A lua completa banhava os olhos azuis contemplando tuas preciosas, novamente... Não cansava nem por um instante, observou mais atentamente o jardim, como se te despedisse de cada rosa, antes de adentrar novamente na moradia.

Dentro da modesta casa a morena contemplava teus livros, teus favoritos, sempre na estante ao lado da cama.

- Beauty and the beast - sussurrou retirando um pouco da poeira da capa, antes de recoloco - lo novamente na estante e seguir para sua cama, deitando-se na mesma.

Os olhos cerrados, deixando novamente _aquelas _lembranças atordoarem tua mente.

"- Tu não és mais a mesma Kagome, o que está havendo? - A senhora indagou em um tom elevado".

- Não há nada sra. minha mãe! - O tom calmo, a pequena com o olhar mirado no chão

- Não minta para mim! - Exclamou - Tu não és mais a minha filha! Não és tu quem eu amo, onde está a minha Kagome?

- Queres saber onde estou eu ou onde está minha irmã? - A paciência esgotada a garota elevou o tom ao nível do de tua mãe - Não me confundas com aquela vadia, não... - O estalo do tapa na face jovial cortou a fala da própria - Não fui eu que embarquei naquele navio com o lorde minha mãe, não fui eu. Quem estava lá naquele dia era _ela_! Vejas, eu não sou a Midoriko! - Os orbes azuis já marejados ainda miravam o chão, começou a rumar para o quarto - Não é agora que não me amas mais, sra minha mãe. A sra nunca me amou e a Miko Kaede-sama sempre foi mais minha mãe do que a sra!

- Kagome... - Não aparentava ser um tom comovido - Como ousas dizer isto, insolente? Eu sempre te dei onde morar e o que comer, sempre fiz meu papel de mãe!

- Sim, mas nunca que a sra me deu um beijo, um carinho, me contou uma história, me deu amor de mãe... - sussurrou, encarando pela primeira vez os orbes azuis, muito semelhantes aos seus, com certa frieza - Eu ouvia a sra contando uma história para minha irmã, ouvia a sra dando-lhe um beijo e desejavas uma boa noite, eu sempre esperei que viesse fazer o mesmo comigo, mas isto nunca aconteceu. E eu chorava a cada pôr-do-sol, perguntava-me o que eu fazia de tão errado para que a sra me detestasse tanto, nunca consegui achar nada... Mas o amor é como um cristal, quando quebra nada pode juntar os fragmentos, e meu amor por ti a muito foi quebrado! - Naquela mesma penumbra noturna arrumou uma trouxa com roupas e os teus pertences mais queridos, dali por diante nunca mais avistara tua mãe. "

Ainda recordava com precisão de cada palavra dita, de cada hipocrisia, e da ardência incomoda na face, levantou-se, suspirando exasperada. Seguiu pelo corredor, parando em frente a pequena biblioteca, desviou os olhos dos livros adentrando no salão seguinte. Despiu-se do vestido negro cobrindo-se, novamente, com aquele traje de dança.

Seguiu até a barra, repousando a perna direita e deitando-se sobre a mesma, alongou-se, antes de dirigir ao centro da sala. Pliê, contra-tempo, pirueta, granbatman lateral, contratempo, sodande, novamente as passadas precisas, a face inexpressiva ou somente por demais hipócrita, novamente...

Todavia a beleza da dança não poderia ser comparada, em teu momento o sentimento contido em todos os teus movimentos reduziam-se a mágoas passadas, cicatrizes de dores ainda abertas.

Parou por um instante, pairando em trivialidades, afinal que horas seriam?

Trocou-se novamente recobrindo-se pelo traje enegrecido.

Recostou-se no batente da porta observando a lua completa, divagava de interesse sobre como estaria tua parenta, não tua ente materna e sim a 'vadia', como assim dizia, de tua irmã.

Retomou a postura ereta, e pondo-se, logo em seguida sobre o banco da bela, porém simplória, prateleira, teus tão belos orbes azulados, agora avermelhados pelas lágrimas que tais lembranças fizeram nele brotar, mesmo depois da dança, peculiarmente fria e rancorosa, teus olhos mantinham-se marejados. Secou, com a ponta dos alvos de delicados dedos, as pequenas gotículas que ainda manchavam teu rosto. Ainda com resquíssios de pranto na bela face, fixou teu olhar no grande espelho, olhando-se tão profundamente, talvez procurasse conhecer a si própria, forçou um sorriso, e que por mais estupido - ou hipócrita - que aparentes, ainda era desconfortantemente convincente, nem mesmo aquele ato contraditório, fez teu semblante parecer menos bonito, tão pouco menos frio - ao menos para a própria-.

- Ah, mas se meu povo soubesse que a maior besta, é sempre aquela que é a maior bela, teria alguma diferença? - o sussurro, talvez levemente ironizado, somente circundou o ar e o som penetrando a audição da jovem e guardando novamente a frase, somente em mente. - Claro que teria - voltou a sussurrar.

...continua...

**(1)**- Tenyous ( não sei se está escrito corretamente ) são virgens celestiais, e como tais habitam o paraíso

Bem bem o que posso dizer?

Por mais incrível - ou hipócrita - que isto possa soar:

Isto não é uma cópia de Beauty and the beast, tanto quanto a história quanto o desenrolar e por fim: Eu já tenho o final na cabeça e admito, a fic não será muito longa, bem, romanticide é uma música linda de nightwish.

E eu gostei de escrever este capítulo

Hoje é dia 3 de setembro e eu só irei postar o cap ( não sei se será hoje ou depois ) quando o próximo estiver terminado.

Não irei ser tão precisa ao ponto de dizer: Isto é um conto negro, como diria a Ryeko-sensei ( t adoro o ) somente que não será tão meloso quanto um conto de fadas. Porém adimito que sou romantica e traço bem mais fácilmente amor, do que paixão, e enfim, não contarei pois se não qual graça terá?

Ah, sim, avisando não é porque sou romantica que vocês verão muitos eu te amo's pela frente, não gosto de coisas água-com-açucar, um romance não precisa de palavras para existir não eh? Afinal amor não é uma palavra, e sim um sentimento, pode existir e teu amado ter conhecimento disso ser você ficar, 'ai amor, eu te amo' e cinco minutos depois repetir algo como ' sabia que eu te amo? '

bem era isso

muitos beijos e bye bye


End file.
